Sweet Reverie
by rinshibooty
Summary: SEVERELY AU. Raksha and Gig's death shall come about should Revya ever die. Well, that sucks. GigxRevyaxRaksha


Every small step Revya took clacked against the wet pavement, echoing in the humid air. She moved daintily, yet, casually with each step. Her arms swayed back and forth, to and fro as she walked.

One could hardly see through the mist taking over the area, and even for a time so early in the morning, or for a season as bright and hot as summer time (or rather, spring transitioning into summer), it was quite dark with the clouds looming overhead. It was misty, it was humid, and it looked like it was going to rain. A rare day for the time of the year. Or rather, a rare week. A week of rain, no sun, and humid mists. A shame it remained hot. Revya tugged on the collar of her dress to cool her neck down.

Revya adjusted her hat carefully with both hands as she walked. Maybe it was a at an angle? Maybe it didn't fit on her head? Maybe the hat was stupid. After fiddling with the little hat with an orange streak down its side, she halted and smoothed her dress down to her knees a few time. The dress had a similar design, a long orange stripe going down the side. She continued walking afterward, looking down to her white boots. No orange streak. Fancy that.

Revya sighed. The end of her junior year of high school was coming to a close, and she didn't really feel excited or happy. Maybe she would miss school? School wasn't terrible. After all, she was successful in all her subjects, for the most part. She met some really great people. And it occupied the majority of the week for the majority of the day for her, which was otherwise spent at her apartment lazing around, watching tv or doing something else equally mundane. Correction, lazing around the apartment with her roommate (and best friend) Danette. Days they actually went out to do something were scarce. Revya didn't know why she never felt like going out, she simply never did. Danette seemed to feel the opposite, but never felt passionate enough to take action.

Either way, school was ending, and this depressed Revya somewhat. Back to staying in the apartment, fans twirling hot air continuously, wasting another summer. And the next year at her school would be her last. Maybe school ending wasn't the only depressing thing to Revya. Maybe it was knowing soon, she would have to go to college, to get a good paying job. Maybe it was knowing that big transition out of high school, and becoming an adult, with a whole mess of responsibilities.

Or maybe it was because Revya honestly didn't know where she would go in life. Not even what she wanted.

Revya pushed the thought out of her mind. Of course, she knows it'll come back to her haunt and occupy her mind later, but it was no use to mull over it the whole day. Positives. Think of the positives. School is what she enjoys (her friend's would like to disagree), and school is where she was heading. Avoid the thought of school ending, and actually think of _school_. Today wouldn't be so bad.

Revya took a moment to look around her surroundings, something she didn't normally do when walking through the area. An old parking lot. The yellow lines that created parking spaces were almost completely faded. The empty, cracked riddled lot was for the company building not too far from where Revya stood. The company went out of business about a decade ago, but Revya couldn't quite remember what the company was for. She dismissed the thought, thinking if she couldn't remember, it must've not been important. The only reason to remember a place like this was because from where she lived, it made an excellent shortcut to her school. Revya didn't tell Danette about it because it was the only place she can give herself a chance to think. Revya spends most of her time with Danette at home, after all. No time for herself, except... here, really. And Danette can run to school fast enough. Revya can barely make it to school before Danette even when taking this shortcut.

The mist grew heavier. Revya tensed a little, merely because of the creepy atmosphere the mist created, but continued walking through the empty parking lot at her normal, casual pace. Revya's nerve began to go wild at the sound of footsteps ahead of her. She struggled to see ahead, checking if another person was possibly in the area. She stopped walking, unsure of what to do. "Hello?" She called out. She received no reply. Reminding herself that it's only the atmosphere scaring her, she slowly started up her walk again.

_Click!_

She stopped walking again at the sound. Revya found she could hardly breathe. Looking up, a figure but a meter away held a gun, aiming for her head. It wasn't until the figure moved closer and put the gun directly to her head that she could make him out much more clearly. Revya looked into his eyes, terrified, and unsure what to do.

A young man gazed back at her, his aqua, blue eyes piercing. He held a smirk on his face that showed a possible arrogant nature. The grey locks seemed to point off to his left direction, and longer strands of hair covered his right eye. Under each eye were two blue marks, tattoos maybe, that matched the color of his eyes. He stood coolly, one arm in his pocket, his other arm extended out to her, gun in hand pointed at her, of course.

The man suddenly threw his head back in laughter, his gun never moving from its position. "Ha ha ha ha! Damn! Look at you!" His voice was confident, cool, and sounded a little entertained. Despite her fears, Revya couldn't help but find the man strange, maybe annoying. "You're just quivering in fear! It's hilarious! Just how I like it!" Revya realized that she was quivering, as the man had said. Revya looked down to the ground and said nothing, afraid of what could happen next.

"Get ready to die!" His voice echoed in the air. A bead of sweat raced down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. This surely couldn't be how she would die, right? A thousand thoughts all at once raced in her mind.

Nothing happened. The man was silent a moment, but then let out a loud sigh, attracting Revya's attention. She's still alive? "Aw, are you just gonna stand there and take it?" He sounded sarcastically sympathetic.

She threw a confused look to him. Though, she never let the possibility go that he would shoot her at any moment, and was careful to watch what she did, if only to prolong her life a few moments. "W-what do you mean?"

"I've got a gun to your head," he stated, sounding annoyed. "And I fully intend to _kill you_. Shouldn't you show some... Major emotion, or something?"

"Um..." Revya didn't know what to say. Should she? What good would it do? There's nothing she can do to avoid being killed. She may as well "stand there and take it".

"I mean, sure, fine, you're trembling 'cause you're scared and crap." He shrugged his shoulders. "But you're just gonna stand there, look at the ground, and just _wait _for me to kill you? What kind of shit is that?"

Revya's confusion increased. "What do you want me to do?" The fear, although slowly, was fading inside her.

"Shit, I dunno. Scream for help, burst into tears, _something_."

"... What good'll do that do for me?"

"Uh, if you scream for help, someone just might come over here to see what's happening."

Revya fought the urge to laugh, which was apparent with the smile penetrating her face. Who was this guy kidding? They were at an abandoned company building. "Very rarely does someone besides me come here," she explained. "So I doubt anyone will coming running to save me."

He stared at her like she was insane. "Don't you have any emotions? Why are you being so logical when death is staring at you right in your face?"

"... I think the question is why do you want me scream for help or start crying?" She asked, getting a little cocky.

"That's it. You're just a freak. I don't get how you're not scared."

Revya thought a moment. "I _was _scared until I found that you act a little... Silly."

"Silly?! What the hell?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Me? Silly? Shit, you're no normal kid!"

Revya raised her eyebrows. "Kid? I'm probably only a year or two younger than you."

He was clearly exasperated. "Gaaah! You're so irritating!"

"Let me get this straight then. You want me to be obviously and clearly scared?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I _am _scared right now, just not as much as I was earlier."

"Then show it!" The man yelled too loudly. "I don't care to what degree you're scared anymore! Just show it! It's just not natural otherwise!"

"I don't have a reason to show I'm scared," A smile played on her face. "It's your fault I'm not as scared."

The man gritted his teeth and shook the gun slightly, reminding Revya where she was. "Damn! I should kill you right now for your smart ass mouth!" Revya flinched and shut her eyes. "Heh heh. Now that's what I want to see. That's more like it." Revya peeked one eye open, saying nothing.

"Ran out of things to say? Finally. I thought you'd never shut up." He stared intently at her face. "I guess I should just end you right now. As brief as it was, it was nice talking to you-"

Revya opened both eyes. The man looked beyond her in the mist. Was there something or someone behind her? It was unsettlingly quiet, until the sounds of footsteps approaching broke the silence. A shiver ran through Revya spine. "I-is someone coming?"

The man glared into the mist. "Don't say anything or I will kill you right here, right now." Fear regained it's position inside her. She obeyed the man.

"What's this now?" It was a male's voice, she knew for sure. His voice was somehow airy, smooth, almost regal sounding. With a similar _click_ sound like she heard earlier, the man behind her cocked his gun and rested the end to the back of her head. Revya was absolutely petrified. She tried to regain composure. Would this man be as odd as the man in front of her? "Well if it isn't my old friend, Gig. Isn't this a coincidence? Ha ha ha."

"Raksha." Gig said with intentional distaste. "Coincidence, you say? Ha! You just ran in here from nowhere to steal my kill! Raksha, you bastard. And I thought we were good ol' buddies. Best friends, amigos, _brothers_, if you will. Heh heh."

"_Brothers_?" Raksha said with the same emphasis, but an added disgusted tone to it. "Your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me, Gig."

"What can I say? I aim to please! Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!" Gig looked to Revya briefly, then averted his attention to Raksha behind her. "I see you can still enjoy a good kill as much as I do. Good choice in targets."

"Hmhm, right you are! And you know, the atmosphere seems to fit, too. Nothing like the wondrous scream of a young woman from a bullet to the head in a foggy, abandoned lot." Revya was just about ready to go into a panic. "But, Gig... Why don't you allow me the pleasure of killing this girl myself? I'm sure you're on a busy schedule, and I'd be more than willing to take this girl off your hands."

Gig glared at Raksha with great intensity. "You are such a nut buster. I found her first!"

"Don't be that way, Gig. If you so desire to kill her, why not do it now before I do?"

"Huh?!" Revya's mind was racing. Any moment, any moment, at _any _moment, she will die. Her face grew red and she soon found it hard to hear with her heart beating so fast and loud.

"I've got an idea." Raksha said suddenly. "Why don't I blow your garbage dump you call a head out across the cold, wet pavement first, and _then _take the kill for myself?"

"You think you got balls, Raksha?" Gig's voice was low, threatening. He moved his free arm around the lower left side of her waist, along with a gun. Revya stood still. "Why don't I just get rid of them for you? They seem to be radiating a freaky wave to your brain that makes you too egotistical for your own good."

Raksha moved his gun from the back of her head to above her right shoulder. She looked from the corner of her eye to find an arm outstretched from behind her, holding a gun pointed to Gig's head. Gig's expression was seemingly indifferent to the fact he could die any moment. Revya was amazed, as her reaction was quite the opposite when a gun was pointed to her head.

"Heh heh. Wow, this is pretty... Pretty silly."

Swiftly and quietly, the guns were pointed back at her head. Did she say that out loud? Revya's head snapped back up, her expression not comfortable. Gig's stare held hers.

"Did you say something?" The two angry men asked in sync, more than willing to throw sarcastic jabs at her.

Revya could feel both of their glares boring into her. "Uh..." Revya gulped down nervously. "N-no...?"

Gig and Raksha's guns were back in place in no time, both of their glares back on each other rather than her. Revya sighed, and the guns on her head once again. "Will you stop that already?!" Revya's irritation showed slightly in her voice, thereby annoying the two gunmen. Sensing this, Revya bit her lip and instead of looking downcast, she looked to the side, any direction, away from Gig's angry eyes.

"Did you say something this time?" The mocking in Gig's voice never left him. Revya said nothing. "Hey, if you've got something to say, Uncie Gig's much more than willing to listen. Heh heh."

"Uncie Gig?" Raksha asked Gig in a tone that made the term sound ridiculous.

"What?" Gig turned to Raksha. "Now you've got a problem or something?" Gig and Raksha put their guns in position to shoot each other. Revya did not move. She's fooling around with people who could kill her, and the thought made her wise up. But... Won't they kill her anyway?

"I've definitely got a problem on where you're planning to _shoot _me." The frustration in Raksha's voice was apparent. "If you're going to shoot me, how about opening variety in your choices of targets, imbecile?"

"Oh ho! So it's _name _calling now!" Gig's tone was playfully high and mocking. "Incestuous cow sister lover!"

"Gh! That's..." This seemed to be a personal insult. "Why would you call me that?!"

"'Cause it's true!" Gig's laugh echoed in the air. "I know that you have a sister down south, living the stereotypical southern life."

"Tch. Spying, Gig? I never knew you could go so low."

"No, not spying. I just _happened_ to be around the same area you were when I saw you with your sister who you insist on clinging to and protecting so much. And what's up with the fake accent? Or is the accent you're using now the fake one?"

Revya lingered on the thought of her dying anyway. Would they really let her live? "You two really have issues."

Neither aimed their guns to her this time. "You seem to enjoy fooling around with us, little girl. Heh." Raksha slowly ventured to Revya's left side, gun homed in on its target, so he would get a better look of her. She turned her head to the left and her eyes were met with with another pair of blue eyes, though, his eyes were a more natural blue when compared to Gig's aqua blue. He had blond hair that spiked up and was generally messy. It seemed to be held up by a green bandanna tied around his forehead. Blond tufts made their way out from under the fabric. His expression was similar to Gig, showing a sarcastic side, but from the sounds of it, he was more mellow. Revya noted quite a few scars on his face. She saw scars on the hand holding a gun to her, as well.

"Issues, huh?" Gig looked up thoughtfully. "I guess we do. I mean, we _do _have our guns pointed to your head while we make small talk. But little girls shouldn't talk back to the big, bad boys, am I right?"

"Heh heh, it's best you hold your tongue." Raksha smiled smugly at Revya.

Revya shrugged. "Well, I figure one of you is going to kill me anyway. Might as well give you my input to the conversation."

"... Good point. So hey! _You _decide who you want to kill you!" This Gig's a bastard.

"Uh... I'm going to die. I'm sure it... really doesn't matter who kills me." The two raised their brows in confusion. Revya was totally indifferent.

Raksha brought his face closer. "Aren't you scared? You're about to die. Yet, you're standing there like this is nothing."

Revya stared at him a moment. "Sure I'm scared. But this is kind of dragging on, so it almost seems... Funny."

"You think that's funny? Ha! You're pretty twisted, no matter what the circumstances." Gig shook his head.

"Me? Twisted? Hello! Casual conversation while threatening to kill someone?" Revya rolled her eyes. "And that's not twisted?"

"Like I said. No normal person feels nothing when they're about to be killed. Killed painfully, might I add." Gig furrowed his brows.

"I just find it hard to take this seriously, still."

"Okay then!" Gig waved his gun in the air to call to their attention, then placed it back into position. "So the verdict is; We're all just a little creepy and twisted on the inside."

"I agree." Revya nodded. "But you two are the killers here, so I'm saying you're the most twisted."

Revya became temporarily disoriented. She glanced around a moment, noting the two men, as well as the guns to her face, were gone. After hearing the sound of two loud thuds to the ground, she quickly turned around. One man, a rather large man in a black suit, was kneeling on the floor on one knee, grasping on to both Raksha and Gig's shirt. The two both groaned loudly.

"Shit, man! Who the hell are you?!" Gig attempted to get up, but appeared to still be in pain.

"Gh... Dammit," Raksha tried doing the same, failing along with Gig.

The man got on his feet and picked the two up, one in each hand. The two were dizzy and couldn't stand on their own as the large man held them suspended by their shirts. The man turned to look at Revya. His face was stern, his mouth in a hard line. He wore sleek sunglasses, making him look very professional, intimidating.

"Oh... Oh, are you two okay?" Revya called out to them timidly.

"Gah, does it freaking look like we're okay?! We were just slammed to the ground _hard _by tiny here!" Gig grabbed onto the man's wrist, as a warning for him to let go.

"Ng... No need to be quite so rude, Gig. She's... showing concern for us!" Raksha held onto his wrist tightly as well. "Isn't that just _sweet_?"

"Oh, well, whoop-di-freaking-do!"

"I'm warning you, big guy... You might want to let us down before something quite unfortunate happens to your _lovely _face." Raksha warned.

The man raised an eyebrow, and in a quick instant, Gig and Raksha slammed this foot into his stomach. The large man staggered back, and Gig threw a high kick to his face as he landed on the floor. The man fell on his back as his sunglasses shattered and fell off his face. "Gaah!"

"_I _meant to do that." Raksha complained, glaring at Gig.

"You snooze, you lose, wanker." Gig shrugged and turned back to Revya along with Raksha. Both picked up their guns off the floor.

"I should just pulverize you into the ground right now, just for that." Raksha aimed his gun to Gig.

"I'd like to see you try." Gig did the same, pointing his gun at Raksha.

"You guys were just slammed into the ground by a random guy in a suit, and you're going to act like that didn't happen, and then shoot each other?" Revya called out. This was responded with their guns aimed at her. Revya grimaced. "You guys really _are _silly." Revya shook her head, but then froze.

"I fully agree. Of course, 'silly' isn't quite the word I would have used."

Caught by surprise, Revya yelped as someone gripped her with both of their arms from under her armpits. She looked up to find a man with long, red hair and one tattoo mark under each eye that matched his hair. His eyes looked as if they were always squinted or glaring. He looked past her to Gig and Raksha, who were promptly captured themselves. Two men cuffed their hands behind their backs and pushed them on their knees. Because of Gig's struggling, the man that cuffed him put his foot on his back to ease his movements. The notion caused the opposite.

"Hey! Watch the shirt, faggot!" Gig turned his head as best he could to the man with his foot on him.

Raksha sighed. "Do these interruptions ever end?" He shifted uncomfortably being handcuffed. Revya mentally agreed with Raksha.

"Interruptions?" The red-headed man asked incredulously. His voice was sharp, snotty, like your average stereotypical rich guy. He looked at Revya. "Do you happen to know what he's talking about?"

She looked at Raksha and Gig who were more preoccupied being handcuffed. "... I was walking through the parking lot when that... Gig held a gun to my head. Not too long after that, the Raksha person put a gun to the back of my head. By i-interruptions," Revya cursed in her head for stuttering, "I think they're talking about the each other, the man with the glasses, and you guys."

"... I see." He released Revya and she turned to him. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Um..." Revya was hesitant to respond. The man had grabbed onto her and let her go, and she didn't know why. He also had a few other men in suits with him: Two behind him, two taking care of Gig and Raksha, and the one that had gotten his face kicked in by Gig. Talk about suspicious. The man with the broken sunglasses rose from the floor at his own pace, seemingly apathetic to the fact he had gotten a beat down from the gunmen.

The red-headed man crossed his arms as he visually examined Revya. Like the other men, this man wore a suit, though, it appeared to be designed a little differently. He looked to Revya's face. "Are you all right?" he repeated.

Revya noticed she was trembling. She knew she was scared at first, but after realizing Gig and Raksha were just fools... Maybe because of those men in suits sudden entrance? She looked up to him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm fine."

He looked at her with a little concern on his face, which quickly disappeared as he turned his attention to the men holding on to Gig and Raksha. "How are they?"

"He's got a big ass foot on my back! What do you think- Hey! You're gonna break my spine!" Gig growled to the man with the grasp on him. "Your dolls here friggin' annoying!"

"I'm not talking to you, Gig." The red-headed man rolled his eyes at Gig's remark.

The man to Gig's back looked up. "They won't hold still, Sir." he had great difficulty keeping him still.

"Apparently." He shook his head.

"Well, if it isn't our old superior, Gamma." Raksha smiled scornfully. "Why are you in such a dreary place on this... This _fine _foggyday?"

"Searching for you two, of course." Gamma walked past Revya to stand in front of the two. His hair was longer than she thought, reaching the middle of his back. "I'm sure you both realize how much of a nuisance you've been to Drazil."

Gig's expression was cocky as he glared at Gamma. "Us? A nuisance? That doesn't sound right, does that sound right, Raksha?" Gig looked over to Raksha.

"Heh heh. No, in fact, it rings a sour tune in my ears. I'm sure you're just... Confusing us with two other people that happen to look like us!" Raksha grew full of himself as he smiled.

"Yeah, I think their names are Levin and, uh, Vigilance. Actually, I think I saw them back at the Hotpod Hut down the street. Did you happen to pass by and see them, Raksha, ol' buddy?"

"Why, yes, I do believe I did. The fiends even had the nerve to dress and look like us."

"Well, oh darn. Looks like you got the wrong thugs. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Aren't you two the comedians of the day." Gamma put his hands in his pockets. It only was cool when Gig did it, Revya noted. "I'm sure no one will be laughing execution day. At least, not you two buffoons."

"Ooh! I'm trembling in my boots. Ha!" Gig rolled his eyes. "Like you can actually hold us long enough to even prepare for an execution."

"Honestly, if we wanted to, we could escape before you could even keep us in captivity." Raksha's laugh was low.

"Hmph. If you're so confident, why don't you do so? Go running with your tails between your legs, pissing your pants like pathetic little pups?" Gamma's growing irritation was obvious.

"Thanks for the mental image, champ." Gig chuckled.

"We wouldn't want you stealing our kill, Gamma." Raksha explained, gesturing his head to Revya. It took Revya a moment to realize she had a gun pointed to her head. She gasped as another suited man grabbed her by both arms. Revya looked at everyone frantically.

"Really now, are you so intent on killing her? Such vulgarity..." Gamma shook his head.

"Uh... Maybe. She did kinda mouth off on us, and that pissed me off a little." Gig laughed quietly. Revya said nothing in fear of their reactions.

Raksha's face grew serious. "I think the question is what you want with her."

Gamma raised his eyebrows in surprised, glancing back at Revya and the man holding her. "Why... Nothing." Gamma waved his right hand to us. "You may go, little girl."

Revya looked up to the man holding her, wincing at how tightly he held her arms. "... As much as I'd like to, I can't."

"Let her go." Gamma commanded fiercely. The man's grip loosened reluctantly. Revya rubbed her arms and stared at Gamma. She did not move. "What's the matter?"

"Do you... Really think that I won't tell somebody what I saw here?" Revya gazed at the men in front of her uneasily.

"What you saw?" Gamma repeated. "You had guns pointed to your head by these two men." Gamma thought a moment. "And one of my men, as well. I will have to apologize. But, you can go on knowing that Gig and Raksha will be given the proper punishment for their offense to you, as well as my men. Nothing happened here that is of great importance."

Revya's face was unsure. "I don't believe that... If I walk away right now, how do I know you won't shoot me with that gun you're reaching for?" Gamma made a face in response.

"Ah ha ha! Hot damn! Perceptive little scamp, ain't she?" Gig laughed obnoxiously.

"Very good. You just earned yourself... Only a few more moments to live." Raksha's statement showed him to be genuinely impressed.

Gamma stared at Gig and Raksha a long while. "... I suppose now is a good time as any to set up your punishment. Grab her." Gamma gestured with his hand for the man to grab Revya again before she could react.

"H-hey! I just wanted to know why... Why do you need to shoot me?" Revya's expression was frightened.

"Yeah, Gamma's a bitch that way." Gig sniggered, as Gamma said nothing.

Another man set down a suitcase and opened it to reveal three syringes filled with a purple, opaque liquid, all fit into a styrofoam mold. One of the syringes had a white sticker on the side of it. He grabbed two syringes without the sticker and threw one to both of the men holding holding Gig and Raksha. Gamma made his way to where Revya stood, pulling out the last syringe with the white sticker along the way.

"Damn. What the hell? What are we, your test subjects?" All the humor in Gig disappeared.

"Apparently. And stooping so low as to involve a poor civilian?" Raksha shook his head in mock disappointment. "I never thought the honorable Gamma would do such a thing."

"It is no worse than the crimes you committed." Gamma shot back. "You two. When I tell you to, inject Raksha and Gig at the exact same moment, as accurate as possible." Gamma received nods from Gig and Raksha's captors. Gamma grabbed Revya's left arm and brought the syringe close to a visible vein on her skin. Revya stared into Gamma's face, absolutely terrified.

"W-what are you going to do?" Revya managed to stutter out.

"There's no reason to worry. This will only hurt for but a few moment, and you've all to gain, rather than lose."

"W-what are you injecting me with? Why..." Revya grew into a panic, her breathing uneven. She found she could hardly move, whether it be because she was much too shaky, the man held her too tightly, or both. Gamma pierced the needle into her skin and injected the fluid without a second thought, pushing all the liquid into her until the syringe became empty.

"Ah, ouch!" The needle entering her skin hurt enough, but a large, sudden rush of pain traveled throughout Revya's body.

"Gah...!! Hah..." Tears began overflowing from her eyes as her body went limp. Her heart rate sped up exponentially, and Revya found it extremely hard to breathe as she gasped for air. Only the man holding her kept her from falling to the floor.

"The hell did you do to her?" Gig raised an eyebrow. Raksha and Gig increased their efforts to break free from the men when they pulled up the sleeves of their shirts and placed the needle above a visible blue vein in their forearm. "Hey! If you don't let go, I swear I'll inject those fucking needles up your asshole!"

Raksha waved his arms behind him as wildly as he could, giving up when he found it did nothing. He turned his neck as best he could to face the man. "I promise to remember your face." His voice was low and menacing. The man gulped, but held his position. Raksha made note the man's appearance; long, brown hair in a ponytail, stern facial features with a very rounded chin.

Carefully, Gamma pulled out the needle from her skin, handing it to the man with the suitcase, who put it in a small plastic bag. Blood dribbled out the pierced area. Gamma studied her arm, and then held her face to examine her more closely. After a brief moment, Revya's heart gradually calmed down as the pain slowly faded. She closed her eyes, tired, her face profusely sweating. Gamma let go of her and counted quietly. "Okay. Inject them... Now."

Both men pressed the syringe needle in the skin where the vein was and injected the liquid into them. Gig and Raksha flinched at the quick jolt of pain.

"Gh!!" Gig's face distorted in pain as he felt his body grow heavy. Stubborn, Gig refused to let his body fall to the floor. Sensing this, the man moved his foot off his back finally.

"Gah!!" Raksha's back hunched over in pain as he steadied himself on his knees to keep from falling. His face fell, staring down at the floor. "Hah... Hah... W-what did you just inject into us, Gamma?!"

"If I even attempted to explain, I'm sure none of you would quite understand." Gamma sighed. "It doesn't matter what was just put into your body. All you need to know is that if the young girl here just _happens_ to die, the moment all brain activity stops, you two will die as well."

"H-huh...?" Despite the surprise, Revya felt like she was about to fall out of consciousness. She tried to keep her eyes open, listening to Gamma's explanation.

"?! W-what?!" Gig's glare was insatiable anger. Gig took large intakes of air to breathe more steadily.

"I don't understand! How does that...?!" Raksha lifted his head, pain twisting his face.

"If I must explain..." Gamma sighed. "In the liquid, there were millions of tiny, little machines. They attach themselves to your blood cells, taking in just enough energy to keep the machines functioning and the cells alive. That would be what we injected into you two." Gamma gestured to Revya. "However, in the girl, we injected a different sort of machine. It does the same thing, but also makes its way the brain to keep the machines in her body and yours connected by a signal."

Revya shook her head to shake off her fatigue. This was much too sudden and happening all too fast. She was just on her way to school! She was just worrying about school! Then she had to worry about her life as two men intend to kill her. Now, she's been injected with with something that does God knows what. Why is this happening? Revya's body shook at her thoughts and what she was hearing.

"! You said if she dies, we die. And the purpose of that signal..." Gig felt his eyes become heavy.

"If she dies, every part of the body does as well, of course. When the machines shut off from power deficiency, the signals are cut off to the machines in your bodies."

"And let me guess..." Raksha shook his head to stay awake. "These machines in our body are... set to kill the host when the connection is lost. That's the main function, right?"

"Correct. You two are clearly not as stupid as I thought." Gamma smirked. "Girl. What is your name?" He looked from the corner of his eye to Revya. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Revya looked up sleepily, her body completely normal aside from the sleep wanting to take over. She closed her eyes. "R-Revya..."

"Revya." Gamma nodded, as if to put effort into remembering it, and began venturing the direction Revya was heading earlier. "You two," he called back to Gig and Raksha. "I suggest you protect her well, if you wish to live. Not only will you die if she does, those machines deposit themselves near the heart as the signal fades, so your chest exploding on you will be your cause of death. Ha ha ha."

"Twisted bastard..." Gig muttered, his body no longer strong enough to hold himself up. The man caught him before he fell.

"How dare you... Treat us as... A-animals..." Raksha fell, too. The man picked him up from his arms.

"Take them to the hospital. They may develop an infection, and we wouldn't want that to happen so soon." Gamma walked past Revya. "Revya is the priority, though. Remember that." All the men nodded as the man with the broken sunglasses followed Gamma. The men picked up Gig and Raksha on their shoulders and headed the opposite direction.

"W-wait..." Revya called out weakly, her eyes half open. The man holding her adjusted his position to hold and carry her more steadily. Gamma stopped in his place. "Why... Are you doing... This...?"

"A form of punishment for those two," Gamma said quickly. He faced Revya. "And Drazil has something planned for you. You might as well stay protected in the meantime. Killing two birds with one stone, really." Revya's eyes drooped closed. "As I said. No need to worry. You'll be protected by those two, and if one of them were to die instead of you, you would still be safe. Though they're idiots, they should be more than capable of ensuring your safety."

Revya still didn't understand why this was happening. Sleep finally conquered her as her mind easily drifted into sleep. She heard footsteps in her ears and the sound of rain gradually falling down faster to the earth. She quivered as the cold water plopped gently on her face, rolling down her pierced skin.

* * *

_The moon, all too fair, in your russet-red hair sets a sparkling crown._

"That song..." Revya breathed in the scent of disinfectant.

_The moon, all too red with glory, is spread on your poor, tattered gown._

"I know that song..." Revya felt herself beneath a bright light trying to penetrate her eyelids.

_The moon, all too white, caresses the light in your world-weary eyes._

"That wondrous song..." Revya put a hand over her eyes as she lay uncomfortable.

_Princess of the street, do allow me to greet you, my broken heart cries...._

"I don't want to wake up..." Her left arm ached terribly.

"Hey, kid!" It took Revya a moment to remember who's voice that was. Though, she did not care to remember as her body insisted sleep. Two pale hands clapped together loudly in front of Revya's face. Revya's eyes shot open, only to wince at the light burning her eyes.

"You're awake." Raksha stated simply.

"Took you long enough," Gig scratched his head. "You've been out forever, mumbling in your sleep."

Revya blinked. "How long was I out...?"

Raksha put a hand to his chin, then peeked at his watch. "It's five fifty-four pm now, and it was about seven o' clock am when we had our encounter. About ten hours."

"S-seriously?!" Revya rose from her lying position. She was in a sort of patient's room, sitting on a table with a large, green, leather cushion under her. "That means school just got out two hours ago! I missed the whole day..."

"So? It's only school. Who gives a shit about school?" Gig crossed his arms and leaned against a counter by a sink. "Besides, isn't school ending soon? I doubt you'd miss much."

"Except reviews for finals." Revya retorted.

"Naaah, you look like a smart girl."

Revya said nothing.

"Ha ha! I'm right, aren't I? Little brainiac nerd."

"Yeah, but there was a choir rehearsal for..." Revya said weakly.

"Oh? So you've got some musical talent?" Raksha raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess so, but..." Revya fell on her back, shielding the light from her eyes with her arms. "Ugh, I'm too tired to care anymore..."

"And we're tired of waiting for you to wake up. You kept us waiting for hours! Get up already!" Gig kicked the patient's table Revya laid upon, making her jump back into a sitting.

"Hey, you didn't have to kick the table." Revya said lamely.

Raksha sighed. "How about being more subtle, Gig?"

"Subtle?" Gig repeated, and then narrowed his eyes at Raksha. "And what's the hell subtlety got to do with anything?"

"Everything if you want to get along with someone with your attitude." Raksha laughed.

"Subtlety." Revya repeated. Gig and Raksha looked to her. She shook her head. "Why are you guys here anyway? Weren't you... Trying to kill me earlier? Or something?"

"You sound so traumatized." Gig said sarcastically.

"Did you forget?" Raksha asked. "They injected you and us with minuscule mechanisms that will kill us if you were to die."

"So we're sticking around you until we can beat in Gamma's balls 'till he can get these machines to _not _kill us if by, oh, some strange chance that you die." Gig grabbed random items off the counter and examined them.

"Way to be blunt." Revya muttered. "You're protecting me to save yourselves, then?"

"Who's being blunt now? Ha ha." Gig took the ear buds of a stethoscope and placed them in his ears. "But you're right, pretty much."

"Is that why you're being much nicer?"

"But of course." Raksha answered. "I've got quite a few things I need to take care of, and I simply cannot afford to die."

"Ditto." Gig moved the stethoscope under his shirt, placing the diaphragm on his chest. "Haaaa... Cold! That's cold!"

"And protecting you goes hand in hand with having to work with little Giggy here. Quite the full time job."

"Don't call me 'little Giggy', you prick."

Revya stared intently at the two for a moment. "You really don't like each other."

"Thanks, Ms. Obvious. How could you guess?" Gig pulled the stethoscope out and threw it on the counter.

"'Don't like each other' doesn't begin to cover it." Raksha's face turned angry, though a smiled played on his face. "I actually _despise _Gig. Much more than I let on."

"Hey!" Gig threw a ticked off look at Raksha. "You talk about me like I'm not here! And I hate you too, bastard!"

"Even if you do hate each other and argue, you seem get along better than you say." Revya raised an eyebrow. "Like this morning."

"It's the spur-of-the-moment thing, kid." Gig stated simply. "Even now."

"No energy to bitch to each other." Raksha chuckled. "To some extent."

Revya stepped off the table, straightened herself out, and let out a big sigh.

"Did we answer enough of your questions and give you good explanations already?" Gig groaned.

"You told me that you have to protect me and why you have to protect me." Revya put a finger to her chin. "That doesn't mean you're going to follow me wherever I go, right?"

They said nothing, looking awkwardly to the side.

"Oh, are you serious?" Revya threw a hand to her face. "I'm a normal person that leads a normal life. I highly doubt anything would happen to me that would threaten my life."

"Yeah, right. Didn't you hear Gamma?" Gig put his hands in his pockets. "Clearly, _somebody_ will be after you. We're not taking any chances here."

"W-what?" Worry welled up within Revya.

"So _now _the fear's starting to kick."

"There's really nothing for you to worry about." Raksha reassured. "We'll be protecting you. And we're not exactly pushovers."

"Yeah, so if there's anything you shouldn't be afraid of, it's whoever or whatever intends to kill you."

Revya said said nothing a few moments, then nodded. "Then... Does that mean you guys... Intend to live with me?"

"That's the plan, kiddo." Gig's expression suddenly became very amused.

"Oh, man... I can't believe it..." Revya covered her face as it grew red.

"Aw, are you blushing? Ha ha!"

"S-shut up!"

"Ha ha ha, please. It's not like we're gonna _do _anything while we live with you. Please. What dirty thoughts are in your mind?"

"..." Revya swiftly moved behind Raksha, peeking from around him. "You know, so far I like Raksha more than you, Gig."

Raksha grinned wide at this. "You see, Gig, that's what subtlety gets you."

"Tch!" Gig's expression transitioned from angry to indifference. "Like I give a shit what she thinks of me. And by the way, kid. He's pretty much faking all this nice bull shit."

"I'd rather he act nice then be seriously mean to me." Revya walked back to the side of Raksha.

"So..." Gig began.

"So...?" Revya questioned.

"Show us our new crib!"

"Ugh..." Revya wasn't so sure on how this was going to work out.

* * *

**And that's where I end it. Will I ever update this? Hm. Well it's about as likely as me updating Soulmates. How likely is that, you ask? Hmhm. Ha ha ha. Rack your brains for that answer. **

**Um, there may be some mistakes and such which I'm probably aware of and need to explain (like why Gamma needs Revya to live, but he was about to shoot her? Whatever). Just don't worry about it unless you feel you really need to ask.**

**If there are mistakes I need to attend to, just tell me.**

**This was written awhile ago, by the way... About literally a year ago.**


End file.
